


Bonded Through Blood

by PersonOfSinterest



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Blood, I'm no good with writing violence or fighting, i hope you enjoy it at least a little bit, so you get this my dears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonOfSinterest/pseuds/PersonOfSinterest
Summary: I know a lot of people don't like oc x character stuff, so if you like this and would prefer that I make it a reader x character I can do that!





	Bonded Through Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I know a lot of people don't like oc x character stuff, so if you like this and would prefer that I make it a reader x character I can do that!

_Cut through the alley, go up half a block, then you’re home. _Eloise thought, folding her arms tightly across her chest and she strode down the sidewalk. A whistle was thrown her way, and she stiffened, but said nothing, continuing on her way and ignoring the hungry look of the fair haired man.  
After a block, she turned into the alley, involuntarily squeezing her arms tightly. _I never liked this alley. Too...secluded. But it’s not like there’s a faster way to get home. _  
“Hey little bird, where’re you goin’ all by your lonesome?” A voice drawls from behind her.  
She swallows thickly, picking up her pace.  
As she turns into the alley, a hand grabs her wrist tightly and pins her against the rough brick, knocking the wind from her. She winced as she felt the wall tear through her sleeve and blood start to drip down her arm.  
“I said,” he growls, leaning close enough that she could see nothing good behind his dark eyes, “Where’re you goin’?”  
“I was just...on my way to my fr- _boy _friend’s house,” she lies quickly, hoping to get the man to leave her alone.  
His lips curl into an awful grin as he tightens his grip on the arm pinned between them. “Well, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if we got acquainted.”  
Before she could do anything, a voice called out from behind them. “And what the _fuck _do you think you’re doin’ to my girl, huh?”  
The blond man turns, his grip on Eloise’s wrist tightening painfully. She glances around him to see another man, just a bit taller than her with deep red hair. He pulls himself up to his full height (his nose just reaching the other man’s collarbone) and raising an eyebrow. “Well? You just gonna stand there with that dumb look on your face, or make me beat the sense into you?”  
The blond sneers. “I dunno who you think you’re talkin’ to, ginger snap, but you best run along. Me and the bird have our own business to attend to, and I don’t think a scrawny thing like you could ever be with a girl like her.”  
The redhead takes a quick glance at the fear on Eloise’s face before turning back to the blond. “I ain’t gonna warn you again you white-livered coward. Get away from my girl and nobody’ll have to get hurt.”  
The taller man chuckled darkly, shoving Eloise to the ground and grabbing the redhead by the collar. “I’m not the one who needs to worry about gettin’ hurt, little man.”  
Eloise winced, pushing herself into a sitting position and gripping her now bloodied knee, trying to scoot out of the way with little success.  
The redhead shoved the man off of him, and, while he was still catching his balance, threw a right hook and connected with the blond’s jaw.  
It fazed the taller man for a moment, but he recovered quickly and hit the redhead back, right in his eye.   
She desperately tried to crawl back towards the alley’s entrance, her voice finally finding her. “Somebody help us!” She cried.  
Eloise heard a man hit the brick wall behind her, and she hoped that it was her attacker, but when she was harshly yanked to her feet and shoved against the wall, the eyes she saw were the same cruel ones from before.   
“Now, little bird, where were we?”  
“You step away from that girl right now.”  
Eloise looked behind the blond, surprised to see that the loud, clear voice had come from the redhead.  
“Son, I’m a Corporal of the United States Marine Corps. If you don’t let her go and hightail it outta here, I’ll have to take you to court on the charge of military assault,” he says harshly, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth.   
The blond scowled fiercely, weighing his odds before shoving Eloise away. He stalked off, but not without a malice filled look thrown their way.________

________Just as quickly as the authoritative air came, it was gone, and the redhead was gently holding his hands out to her. “Are you alright?”  
Eloise shakily found her footing, looking silently between the redhead and alley’s opening before nodding.  
“Are you hurt?”  
She blinks before registering a sharp stinging. “Y...yeah, he...when he shoved me I cut up my elbow and knee pretty bad.”  
He frowns, examining her wounds as best as he could from where he stood. “Ain’t much I can do here, but if you’re nearby, I could fix you up in no time flat, Miss…?”  
“Glass. My name’s Eloise Glass,” she says slowly, cradling her injured arm to her chest and shifting her weight anxiously. “And...and I _am _nearby, just through that opening on the left there and up half a block.  
He quickly takes her good arm and wraps it around his shoulders. “Name’s Eugene Sledge. Shame we had to meet this way, Miss Glass, but I’m glad I found you when I did.”  
“I am too,” she laughs bitterly. “Thank you, Mr. Sledge, really, I-”  
“‘S no need at all, Miss, just doin’ what any decent human should do,” he says kindly, but casts a venomous look to the alleyway entrance. “But no time to dwell on him now, we’ve got to get you fixed up.”  
After figuring out the least painful way to walk, the pair slowly make their way through the alley, emerging in the golden hour. For the first time since the whole ordeal started, Eloise finally felt herself relax.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this and want a sequel, let me know if you'd like me to write it!


End file.
